The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication networks and, more specifically, to a method and system whereby a wireless mobile device may report the status of a non-emergency-services position-determination (NESPD) capability, wherein the NESPD capability is user-selectable.
Location based services (LBSs) are increasingly important across wireless networks. Generally, there are two classes of LBSs: emergency services (ES), and value-added services (VASs). Emergency services may be used, for example, to locate a mobile phone user who places a call for emergency services. VASs may be commercial services such as navigational services, store location services, or locate-me services. Through known location services (LCS) techniques, it is possible for a wireless network and wireless mobile device to provide a location (e.g. latitude and longitude) and location-related information to an LBS provider.
In some instances, the wireless mobile device may be configured to disregard LCS requests for all but ES. The wireless mobile device may be configured not to respond to VAS-related requests, or to respond, but without the requested location data, and possibly with a general-purpose reject reason. This may result in the network repeatedly sending LCS requests for VASs to the wireless mobile device since the network and/or VAS provider have no way to know exactly why the wireless mobile device is not responding to a request. The wireless mobile device has no way to unambiguously inform the network that it will only respond with LCS data to ES-related LCS requests.
Accordingly, what is needed is system and method of use thereof that addresses the issues discussed above.